The Mistake and Acceptance
by Unicorn1604
Summary: After Hermione finds out that Draco has been cheating on her, she meet someone new and goes for a Vacation with him. But fate makes her meet Draco there. Will he be able to renew himself?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was excited. Excited to go back to her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. She had spent the last year fighting not only the war, but his prejudices too. Finally, he accepted her and they fell hopelessly in love with each other. He was still himself, with his witty arguments and brutal honesty but he refrained from using the word 'Mudblood'.

He sided with them during the war and she helped keep him out of Azkaban. It was an odd relationship, and Harry and Ron had some problems coming to terms with it, but they eventually did.

Draco never actually forgave his parents for brainwashing him, but he was devastated when he found out they died during the war. They were his parents after all.

The aftermath of the war had left her winding up the death eaters who didnt alraedy surrender themselves. She had been touring the whole bloody country for this and today she returned home. Her and Draco's apartment. Home. Not only that, she was early! She wasnt supposed to be back for another week and she wanted to see the look on his face when she surprised him.

She was walking down the street on the way to thw house. She conjured her pantsuit to a skin tight dress which was black, like the night. She didnt bother knocking, she just slipped in, hoping Draco wouldnt be asleep or exhausted. What she had in store for him required his energy.

Draco wasnt asleep. She slipped in his bedroom quietly. No, he wasnt asleep. What he was was naked. Right there, cheating on her. Not with one, but _two_ girls, _together._

One of them was blonde, with grey eyes that resembled Draco's. The other was ginger with green eyes. But Hermione barely had time to register these details as teers flooded her eyes.

He looked drunk of his arse, but seeing her sobered him. She ran out of the room at once, trying to get out of there. She could hear hhim in the background, over the voices in her head telling her to stop and slap him.

"Fuck! Hermione, stop, please! Shit! I dont even-

She listened to him then and stopped. Then she listened to the voices in her head and slapped him. Hard.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" she wailed.

"I'm so fucking sorry. I cant even explain how- Just- I thought you were supposed to get back next week?"

"Right, this whole thing is my fault, now, is it? I'll come back next week, please return to your room and have the time of your life!"

With that, she Apparated to The Hog's Head. She needed a drink.

"Hey- Are you crying, Hermione?" Hermione looked up to find Draco's best friend, Theodre Nott.

"Are you alright-

"Did you know? How long?" she interupted him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Draco."

"I...havent spoken to him in ages. We had huge fight and he kicked me out. To be honest, I hate him right now,"

And then she was crying again, telling Theo everything. Harry and Ron were still away, doing Ministry work and wouldnt be back for another year, at least.

She had to forget about Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Sorry for the delay guys, I know, I'm the worst! If you want me to continue, then you have to review, because I then have no motivation** **. The first chapter was rather short, but I promise the rest will be longer!**

 **WARNING! Explicit sexual content, profanity and much more. M for a reason (Nothing in this chapter, but some ahead.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter.**

 _Flashback to earlier that day_

Granger had been gone for nine months. Nine bloody months, for sanity's sake! And she wasn't returning for another week. The Daily Prophet was going on and on about her secret love affair with one of her colleagues and I simply couldn't bare it. I knew better than to believe what Skeeter might say, but I still was jealous. I had even cancelled my subscription for Merlin's sake, but Blaise didn't take the fucking hint and kept telling me the latest gossip.

Surprisingly, it wasn't the two feckless morons who she claimed were her 'friends' that bothered me. It was her sodden ex boyfriend, Cormac McLaggen. Skeeter accused them of hooking up, but there wasn't any evidence, she'd never cheat on me.

I was so in love with her. She was the first proper relation I had had and I wasn't letting go. Those wild curls, golden eyes, full pink lips, hot little arse…..the first thing I was going to do with Granger when she came home was show her what she had been missing out on- again and again.

Before my thoughts could run any wilder, I got an owl. The mud brown owl was pecking at the window impatiently which I recognised as Nara- Blaise's owl. I opened the parchment impatiently.

 _Draco_

 _I know you have cancelled your subscription to the Daily Prophet, so I just sent you one with this letter. You need to read it. Do not ignore this. Trust me on this one, mate._

I groaned with irritation. What was his problem? Ever since I had told him about Granger, he'd made it clear that he had a problem with us. I suspected he wasn't over his blood prejudices. But he was going to have to deal. He didn't want me with a Muggleborn, but this was my decision. Regardless, I opened the newspaper, ready to search for what might be important to me. I didn't have to search much. There she was on the front page.

' _Secret Affair- Hermione Granger caught having a little rendezvous with Cormac McLaggen'_

Below was a hazy picture where McLaggen faced the camera and Granger had her back towards it and her hands around his neck. But it was no mistaking it was Hermione- she was wearing the bracelet I had given her.

Oh, so here I was anticipating her return, and she was having an affair? I was restraining myself, suppressing my needs- I hadn't slept with anyone for nine fucking months! There was no denying this, this was photographic proof. I needed to get drunk.

By eight, I was nearly drowning in Firewhisky. Blaise had come to check on me. Granger and I were probably officially broken up- surely she must have seen the news? aShe hadn't owled or contacted me. This was just great.

'Come on now, stop throwing yourself a pity party. I'm taking you to a bar. Get up.' Blaise was getting annoying.

'I don't wasn't to go to a fucking bar, I want to stay here and wallow in despair,' I slurred.

He rolled his eyes.

I must have been drunk as fuck, because the next few moments were hazy and then we were at some bar talking to some girls. Merlin, I don't even remember their hair colour, but they were throwing themselves all over. I resisted at first- but nine months was a long time and I remembered that image of Granger. Besides, Blaise had been convincing me for what felt like forever and I was to drunk to think clearly.

I took them home, and the next few things happened in a rush.

We agreed on a threesome, took off our clothes, I had sex with the first girl and was about to get started with the second when the door opened and she walked in.

I sobered up fast as lightning. She was here a week early. Shit. She normally took muggle transport because she liked it which also means she was in that skyplane thing. And didn't see the Daily Prophet. She didn't know. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

Hadn't she kissed McLaggen? What if she hadn't? Why didn't I bloody think of this earlier? Well, I sure couldn't think of this now because she was crying and running away. I ran after her.

 **A/N; Oops, this was short too, sorry. The next update will be in this week to make up for that, yeah?**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Guys, if you don't review, I feel that no one is raeding this, and lose motivation!**


	3. Chapter 3

This story has been discontinued and I owe you an explanation. The reviews said that cheating was unforgivable and I think it was. The plot, I realise was a bit unrealistic. For those who liked it, I'm sorry. But I have started another story, called 'Darkest Days.' Check it out on my profile, loves. Its got a dark and evil Draco, so don't read that if you don't dig it.

All my dramione love,

Penny xx


End file.
